Need You Now
by mandy.01
Summary: Song fic. One shot. Need you now de Lady Antebellum. Divorcio en proceso y complicaciones en el camino.Será el orgullo y la poca comunicación el final de este amor?. Edward/Bella, lemmon. A/H. OS. A/U.


**Disclaimer: todo lo reconocible pertenece a Stephanie Mayer o sus respectivos autores.**

**Lemmon debajo, del estilo cítrico ;)**

**Están advertidas!**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

ITS A QUARTER AFTER ONE AND IM ALL ALONE AND I NEED YOU NOW,  
>SAID I WOULDNT CALL BUT I LOST ALL CONTROL AND I NEED YOU NOW ,<br>AND I DONT KNOW HOW, I CAN DO WITHOUT, I JUST NEED YOU NOW

_Need you now - Lady Antebellum_

_-!Edward!- gemí fuertemente en su oído al sentir sus enormes manos aprisionar mis senos una vez más._

_-Dime qué quieres pequeña- murmuró mientras seguía torturando mis cumbres a su gusto. _

_-A ti….por favor- mis voz estaba lejana y rasposa por la excitación._

_Estábamos en la cabaña de campo de la familia de Edward, la misma en la que vinimos a pasar nuestra luna de miel hace más de tres años ya. Yo me encontraba totalmente desnuda en la cama, mientras que Edward todavía tenía puestos sus pantalones de verano color kakis y jugaba a ponerme al límite antes de darme lo que más quería en el mundo. Sentirlo dentro de mí. Sentir cómo me amaba y que me pertenecía completamente, justo como en nuestra luna de miel._

_Sus manos y labios recorrían ávidos cada superficie de mi piel, siempre evitando los lugares que sabía me volverían loca de deseo, yo como podía me removía inquieta para poder tocarlo y sentir mi piel junto a la suya y así aplacar un poco la cálida sensación que se expandía por mi cuerpo y terminaba formando un humedal entre mis muslos._

_-Te voy a hacer el amor Bella, cómo lo hacíamos antes, ¿recuerdas?, cuando nada ajeno podía entrar en nuestra burbuja, cuando éramos sólo tú y yo , completamente enamorados- dijo él suavemente abriendo mis muslos con su rodilla y posicionándose encima de mí._

_-¡Te Amo Bella, y quiero que me perdones y que vuelvas por favor!-lo escuché rogar._

_Lo miré a los ojos, esos profundos bosques verdes que me miraban con adoración, deseo y amor, ¡Oh Dios como extrañaba que me viese así!, tanto tiempo separados, tanta distancia…_

_Giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y me levanté un poco para darle un beso cálido y amoroso, en ese momento lo sentí bajar su mano hacia su cremallera y quitarse los pantalones rápidamente. Me separé de su exquisita boca y lo miré a los ojos cuando rozó mi entrada…_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Me senté de golpe en la cama y miré hacia mi lado. Vacío. Al igual que cada mañana. No estaba.

Me dejé caer de golpe frustrada porque lo que sentí tan real sólo fuese un sueño.

-Arghhh – gemí mientras golpeaba el pobre reloj que se llevaba la peor parte de mi mal humor mañanero.

Como cada mañana hace más de dos meses me despertaba sudando, ruborizada y excitada por una situación irreal, y al parecer la soledad sí que me afecta en el plano íntimo porque no me puedo sacar de la cabeza todas las noches de pasión que tuvimos, todos los lugares en donde lo hicimos, las posiciones…

-¡Urghh!- volví a gemir.- ¡Ya basta Isabella, deja de pensar en sexo y sigue con tu vida mujer!- me dije a mí misma firmemente ignorando el dolor en el pecho y mi estómago en nudos y procedí con mi rutina matinal.

Después de la ducha, maquillaje y ropa, tomé mi cartera y saqué mis lentes de sol para cubrir un poco las ojeras y que no se notaran las bolsas de cansancio y llanto que no alcanzaba a cubrir el maquillaje.

Me dirigí al Volvo para ir a la oficina a sumergirme en el trabajo, que es lo que mejor me funcionaba para despejar mi mente este último tiempo. Antes de bajar revisé mi celular, no hay llamadas perdidas, pero había un mensaje entrante, mi corazón dio un latido fuerte y con manos ansiosas abrí el mensaje.

_Bella, llámame por favor, cariño. Eres mi hija también solo quiero saber de ti – Esme_

Cerré mis ojos, antes de que pudiesen lanzar las lágrimas que querían salir, que tonta fui al pensar que Edward me iba a contactar cuando fui yo misma quién quiso darle fin a nuestra relación, pero mi tonto corazón sigue esperando que él diga algo, que venga por mí, ¿Qué luche por nuestro amor?, ya no lo sé, sólo sé que por mucho que lo ame no puedo soportar su indiferencia y que al parecer Bella fuese la última de sus prioridades.

Decidí que debido a las últimas circunstancias debía enfrentar a Esme, ella era realmente grandiosa conmigo, y aunque me duela es la única madre que he tenido por años. Haría una cita para almorzar con ella esta semana.

Llegué al aparcamiento de la hermosa casa victoriana que contenía el salón de eventos y las oficinas de nuestra empresa _"A Perfect Time_" entretenimientos, salí del auto y entré por la puerta trasera que daba directo a la pequeña cocina del personal donde estaban todos ya reunidos desayunando.

-¡Buenos Días!.- les dije y traté de sonreír lo mejor posible, Jake el Chef Principal, Angela encargada audiovisual, Jessica la secretaria general y Alice mi socia y hermana hablaban animadamente.

-¡Bella qué bueno que llegas!.- dijo mi amiga animada como siempre, me tomó las mejillas y sacó mis gafas, pude ver como la lástima y reprobación cruzaron por sus ojos al ver mi estado pero sonrió rápidamente y me beso ambas mejillas.- Tenemos una semana muy movida, la familia Boddenhoffer quiere para el viernes la organización de la cena del anuncio del compromiso de su hija menor. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, me pregunto por qué el apuro de la formalización, pero bueno no es nuestro asunto ¿no es cierto?, estaba hablando con el equipo sobre los detalles y dando las tareas para ponernos a trabajar de inmediato, ¿Cómo estuvo el fin de semana?

- Bien, gracias.- me miró recriminatoriamente.- No tienes que preocuparte por mí Alice, estoy bien, ¿Cómo están ustedes chicos?.- les dije al resto para no seguir siendo el centro de atención.

- Muy bien, Jefa, tengo un nuevo postre que te encantará, es en base a crema y ralladura de naranjas con otros ingredientes y tiene muy buena presentación, traje una muestra desde casa, aquí está.- Jake me acercó un plato con una increíble presentación, pero de solo ver la crema arrugué el ceño.-No te gustó, anda Jefecita Prueba un poco y luego me dices.- Acercó una cuchara y sacó un poco del postre.

-Es algo temprano para mí Jake, pero confío en tu juicio, agrégalo a la lista de prueba para la cena del viernes ¿quieres?.- le dije dulcemente. Jacob Black es un increíble cocinero y aplica mucho arte en la presentación de sus paltos también.

Alice me miró enarcando una ceja, yo encogí uno de mis hombros restándole importancia.

-Muy bien, estaré en la oficina.- Me giré para ver a mi secretaria.-Jessica, me llevas un té por favor y me pasas cualquier llamada urgente.

Entré en la oficina y me quité el abrigo y lo colgué en la percha de la esquina. Me senté en el sillón detrás de mi escritorio y encendí el computador.

Alice entró con mi té en una mano y unas tostadas en la otra. La miré fijamente, sé que no he sido la mejor de las amigas el último tiempo, pero me cuesta hablar de lo que me ocurre en estos momentos.

-Te traje las tostadas que te gustan, estas muy pálida Bella, deberías comer mejor.- me dijo y se le notaba la sinceridad y preocupación en la voz.

-No creo que mi estómago lo aguante Alice, además debo empezar a trabajar de inmediato para tener todos los contactos confirmados lo antes posible, no me pongas esa cara, ya te dije que estoy bien, anda mejor dime como estuvo tu fin de semana.

-Pues, te llamé para que fueras con nosotros a casa de Rosalie y Emmett, pero no quisiste así que sólo estuvimos los cuatro, estuvo todo bien, Emmett estaba preocupado ya sabes por todo lo que ha pasado, lucía algo tenso y…- Alice bajó la mirada y se estudió sus uñas un momento.- Bella él está preocupado por ti, además dice que Edw-

-No quiero saber Alice, solo déjalo ¿si?

-Pero Bella Emm me dijo que…

-Ya te lo dije, no me quiero enterar por otros lo bien que está su vida sin mí, ni quiero pensar en él en este momento, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer qué preocuparme por él.- le dije muy seriamente.

Ella pareció leer el dolor en mis ojos y lo dejó ir. Se retiró diciendo que iría a ver las muestras de los colores o algo así. Después de eso la mañana pasó tranquila, pero antes del almuerzo recordé que tenía dos cosas importantes que agendar para esta semana.

-Jessica, ¿puedes venir a la oficina por favor?.- llamé a través del interlocutor. A los segundos ella entró y se puso frente a mí con su agenda en mano.

-Dígame.

-Necesito que me apuntes una consulta con la doctora Victoria Biers, en el _Centro Médico Seattle Health_ para lo antes posible y quiero que llames a Esme y le digas que la espero el jueves para almorzar en el Bistro de siempre, por favor.

- Claro que sí, ningún problema. ¿Algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

- Si Esme pide hablar conmigo dile que estoy en terreno o con un cliente, y por favor deja de llamarme usted somos casi de la misma edad Jessica.

- Claro que sí Bella. En la tarde te confirmo lo de la doctora.

Se retiró de la oficina y yo cerré mis ojos dejándome caer en el sillón, _¡mejor estar segura antes de hacer algo al respecto!, _me dije a mi misma, ya veríamos que pasa después de esto.

Abrí el segundo cajón de mi escritorio donde tenía los cd´s para grabar y mi mano tocó algo duró y frío, lo levanté y miré el portarretrato que quité de encima de mi escritorio aquel oscuro día.

En la foto estábamos Edward y yo, justo después de la ceremonia de boda afuera de la iglesia, yo lo miraba con adoración mientras el sonreía maravillosamente a la cámara. Lástima que esa Felicidad no pasó del primer año, después todo fue trabajo, reuniones, viajes por días, después una o dos semanas fuera de casa, y el distanciamiento nos ganó, la falta de comunicación que provocó desconfianza, celos y fantasmas inexistentes pudieron más conmigo que las ganas de mantener mi matrimonio vivo y al amor de mi vida a mi lado. Hice lo que pude para que pasara más tiempo en casa, preparaba cenas, dejaba de ir al trabajo cuando el llegaba de viaje o algún lugar importante, me ponía lencería sexy que a decir verdad era lo único que despertaba una reacción humana de su parte, el resto del tiempo estaba inmerso en su trabajo, queriendo ser el hombre de la casa, queriendo proveer, haciendo que mis esfuerzos por mejorar nuestra relación se viesen tontos e infantiles comparados con sus problemas, su defensa era que como Gerente Financiero de las empresas Cullen, legado de su bisabuelo, no podía fallarle a la familia descuidándolo todo, de lo que no se dio cuenta era que yo también era su familia y que no aguantaba la soledad, la lejanía y que no me conformaba con tenerlo en mi cama si estaba tan lejos de nuestra pequeña familia.

Después de que llevara dos semanas en Chicago, de las cuales me había llamado dos veces porque me dio una infección viral y estuve en cama siete días completos, la única compañía que tuve fueron las visitas de Esme, Alice y las llamadas locas de Emmett quién no dejaba de decir lo poco que se preocupaba mi marido por mí, después de eso decidí que tenía suficiente. Esa noche le pedí el divorcio dejando mi corazón abierto para que viera que había hecho con el, Edward solamente me miró triste y alegó que sus motivos eran nobles, y que todo lo hacía por nosotros, que no tenía que ser tan melodramática y que lo pensara mejor. Yo solo me dí vuelta con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, tomé mis maletas que estaban en la entrada de la casa y me fui de ahí.

De eso son casi dos meses y medio. El me llamó dos veces, la primera para saber si ya se me había pasado mi enojo y cuándo volvería a la casa, la segunda fue para decirme que respetaría mi decisión y que él estaría en Chicago un tiempo porque Carlisle necesitaba estar seguro de las operaciones allí.

_¡Dios, y ahora esto!_

Decidí dejar de preocuparme por ahora, a veces las decisiones que se toman te llevan al camino que debiste seguir desde un principio.

El miércoles por la tarde tuve mi cita con la Dra. Biers , y no hubo un gran cambio en la situación, asi que llegué el jueves al Bistro que se encontraba en una hermosa zona de jardines del Este de la ciudad y pedí un vaso de agua mineral mientras esperaba a Esme.

-¡Bella! ¡oh, cariño, tanto tiempo!.- dijo abalanzándose encima de mí como una bala. Le devolví el abrazo y la besé en la mejilla.- Pero mira cómo estás de delgada, y estás tan pálida , no debes estar durmiendo bien, por lo que me dicen los chicos te la pasas trabajando, eso no es bueno, cariño.

Le sonreí porque ella era todo lo que podía esperar de una madre, aunque solo fuera por ley y no por sangre, la quería como mía.

-Estoy bien, y sí hay bastante trabajo. No te preocupes, además almorzamos juntas hace un par de semanas, no seas exagerada ¿quieres?

-Siempre haciéndote la fuerte, no es necesario conmigo ¿sabes?, a mí no me engañas Bella Cullen.

Bajé la mirada para que no viera el dolor en mis ojos al llamarme por mi apellido. Justo en ese momento llegó el camarero a pedir nuestras órdenes, pedimos el almuerzo y comimos tranquilamente hablando sobre la familia, la restauración que ella estaba haciendo a una capilla en la ciudad, sobre Carlisle y Rosalie su hija menor y su nuevo trabajo en un Kinder Garden.

-Dime una cosa hija. Edward no ha querido hablar con su padre en Chicago y mucho menos por teléfono conmigo, pero quiero saber si lo del divorcio todavía va.- preguntó en una voz calmada pero llena de miedo .

-La semana pasada se enviaron los papeles a Chicago, supongo que él querrá que sus abogados los revisen.- dije haciéndome la fuerte y mirando a cualquier parte menos a sus ojos. –

-Sé que es mi hijo, y que lo de ustedes es un amor verdadero pero no puedo defenderlo cuando el muy testarudo no puede reconocer sus errores, ni siquiera al darse cuenta que te está perdiendo, cariño. Pero si te sirve de consuelo te puedo decir que él también sufre y mucho, tal vez es demasiado orgulloso para pedir perdón, quien sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza de ese muchacho, creo que está huyendo de su madre porque sabe que si estuviera aquí le daría una buena tunda. No quiero agregar problemas a tus hombros, pero según Carlisle, Edward no ha ido en toda la semana a la oficina, y no responde su teléfono tampoco.

La miré sorprendida Edward jamás faltaba al trabajo, ni dejaba de contestar su teléfono, era demasiado responsable para eso.

-¡¿Qué?, supongo que tendrá sus razones él es muy responsable con su trabajo.- le dije haciendo una mueca con la boca.- Esme de verdad el papeleo fue enviado antes de que surgieran otros problemas y quisiera hablar contigo de eso. Edward ni siquiera ha llamado para que lo discuta con él, pero quisiera hablarlo contigo.

-Por supuesto querida, anda, confía en mí.

.

.

.

_ANOTHER SHOT OF WHISKEY, CANT STOP LOOKING AT THE DOOR, WISHING YOUD COME SWEEPING IN THE WAY YOU DID BEFORE,  
>AND I WONDER IF I EVER CROSSED YOUR MIND,<br>FOR ME IT HAPPENS ALL THE TIME_

¿Por qué diablos tiene que morir Jack?, cada vez que veo _Titanic_ lloro cuando Jack muere, ¡es que el destino es tan injusto!.

Me encontraba arrollada en mi sofá marrón, en pijamas y envuelta con una manta, viendo deprimentes películas románticas_, ¡sí, lo sé Patética ¿no?_

Que mas podía hacer un viernes por la noche, no es como si pudiera salir a emborracharme como cuando estábamos en la Universidad junto a Alice, aunque las jaquecas del día siguiente valían su precio por las horas de borrachera y juerga con mis amigas.

Estaba echándome otra gran cucharada de helado de Chocolate con chispas de galletas a la boca cuando mi celular sonó. Lo tomé de la mesita lateral sin mirar el identificador, después de meterme la cuchara a la boca.

-¿Aló?- dije como pude con la boca llena de la fría delicia. No contestó nadie.

-Umh…- aclaré mi garganta un poco.- ¿Aló?, ¿hay alguien ahí?.- pregunté por segunda vez algo irritada porque interrumpían mi fiesta de _"Pobre Bella y su vida". _Esperé otro segundo y escuché una respiración al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Bel-la? .- dijo una voz rasposa y débil pero que conocía muy bien.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte y me senté de golpe en el sillón, derribando la caja del helado al suelo, como pude la recogí y le contesté.

-¿Edward?.- dije algo dudosa, sabía que era él , ¿pero que hacía llamando a esta hora de la noche?

-Bella, por favor, neces-sito hablar con-ntigo.- dijo entrecortadamente.

-Edward es muy tarde, ¡que pasa contigo, no me llamas en dos meses y cuando lo haces estas borracho!.- le grité a través del teléfono, la rabia inundaba mi cuerpo rápidamente no dejando cabida a la sorpresa inicial de escuchar quien era.

-¡Por fav-vor, Bella!...Solo necesito, necesito…

-Será mejor que te vayas a dormir y me llames mañana, es muy tarde para hablar por teléfono, además ¡estás tomado!.- le grité furibunda.

-Yo…Bel-la…sólo, espera un mom-mento ¿si?

-¿Qué quieres decir con espera un momento?, te voy a colgar y me llamas cuando estés sobrio, a ver si tienes los cojones de hacerlo.

Le colgué.

Y las lágrimas no esperaron para salir, me las limpié con las mangas de la camiseta que usaba para dormir, y me paré para irme a mi habitación.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, seguida por dos golpes muy fuertes en la madera.

Me asusté, pero me acerqué a ver por la perilla, dejé escapar todo el aire que tenía acumulado en mis pulmones al ver de quien se trataba. Con la tenue luz del pasillo del edificio sólo podía ver su perfil y su cabello desordenado. Era Él.

Sin meditarlo ni un solo segundo abrí la puerta de golpe. Edward se tambaleó hacia adelante y casi caímos los dos al suelo. Lo sujeté de los brazos para estabilizarlo y no me dio tiempo de mirarlo cuando sentí como me atrapaba entre sus brazos y en un apretado abrazo, dejándome completamente pegada a su cuerpo.

-¡Bella!Bella!Bella!.- decía una y otra vez, apretándome más a él y tambaleándonos a ambos con su paso inestable , sentí como se cerró la puerta del departamento y con ese golpe desperté de mi ensoñación. Me alejé de él como pude empujándolo por el pecho.

-¿qué crees que estás haciendo en mi departamento? ¡Y borracho, Edward!

_ITS A QUARTER AFTER ONE AND IM A LITTLE DRUNK AND I NEED YOU NOW,  
>SAID I WOULDNT CALL BUT I LOST ALL CONTROL AND I NEED YOU NOW,<br>AND I DONT KNOW HOW I CAN DO WITHOUT, I JUST NEED YOU NOW,_

Se movió hacia atrás un poco, entrecerró los ojos y sonrió, observándome de pies a cabeza.

-¡Mi Ángel!, ¡Mi Diosa! .- gritó.

-Por Dios Edward, tengo vecinos puedes bajar la voz.- siseé entre dientes. Pude ver que traía un traje arrugado y sucio con lodo del lado derecho, y su cara estaba raspada en el mismo lado en el contorno de la ceja y el ojo .

Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que hizo a continuación. Se arrodilló frente a mi, y levantó su mirada que estaba brillosa, por el alcohol supuse.

-¡Vine…vine a pedirte por-dón, amor!, ¡Vuel-vuel-vuelve conmigo, ángel!

-Edward, levántate de ahí.- tironeé de él de sus manos pero él atrapó mi cintura y se abrazó ahí apretadamente.

-¡por favor! Bella, te juro que lo arrregla-re, te lo …juro!.- sollozó contra mi abdomen.

Eso hizo que se llenaran mis ojos de lágrimas, y que la ira se esfumara, me arrodillé frente a él y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Pude ver que aparte de estar herido en el rostro, tenía barba de varios días sin afeitar, además de grandes bolsas bajo sus hermosos ojos, que ahora estaban vidriosos y rojos por el alcohol.

-Vamos a hablar de esto mañana ¿si?, debes limpiarte , ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara y a tu ropa?.- le pregunté preocupada, pensando a que bar iría a buscar pleito y si condujo el auto en este estado.

-Fui a casa de mi her-hermana, para que me hablara de ti, y como estaba borracho Emm me zarandeó y me puso un golpe y me caí al lodo, patético ¿no?, lo…s-siento mucho, Bella.

-¿Qué?, pero que se cree Emmett de golpearte sabiendo como estabas, ¡por Dios!, te pudo haber pasado algo y dejarte salir en ese estado, ¿como llegaste aquí?

El trató de sonreír sexy, pero terminó haciendo una mueca de dolor .

-El me trrajo, amor…

-Levántate, vamos al baño a limpiarte la herida y darte una ducha , mañana hablaremos del resto.-

Lo ayudé a levantarse, él se veía algo desorientado, recordé que él no conocía este lugar, era el departamento de soltera de Alice, que conservó para hacer noche de chicas y cosas por el estilo.

Abrí la puerta del baño y lo ayudé a sentarse en el banquillo que estaba frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba al lado del tocador. Le quité el saco y seguí con su corbata, estaba temblando por dentro pero traté de alejar todo pensamiento que no fuera sacarlo de este estado y que descansara. No puedo creer que mi Edward estuviese de rodillas pidiéndome perdón, aunque sea borracho.

Cuando iba en los botones de la camisa , tomó mis manos y me detuvo. Buscó su saco en el suelo y sacó algo del bolsillo interno.

-Te traje algo, son tus papeles que me envió tu abogaducho es-se. ¡Maldito calvo pelón!, cree que los iba a firmar. Tómalos n-no los quiero.

Me entregó un sobre arrugado, lo abrí para mirar su contenido y pude ver los papeles del divorcio hechos añicos en pequeños pedazos. Esto trajo una sonrisa a mis labios. No quería el divorcio y aunque sea tarde está luchando por nosotros, no me dejaría ir.

-Y aquí está…está…- peleó un momento con el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó otro papel arrugado que me tendió.- Mi Renuncia de la empres-sa Cullen.

-¡Edward!

-¡Shhh!, no…no los quiero a ellos, solo quiero estar contigo todos los días del año. ¡por favor, Bella!, acéptame de vuelta.

Me puse a llorar, no aguanté más y me aferré a su camisa, estos últimos días han sido muy emocionales y verlo a él, el orgullosos y responsable Edward Cullen, darle la espalda a la empresa familiar por conservar nuestro matrimonio me dio mi respuesta. El quería esto, tanto como yo. Me limpié mis mejillas y lo miré a los ojos.

-No es necesario que renuncies. Date un baño, te buscaré algo de ropa y unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Mañana hablaremos.

Regulé el calor de la ducha mientras él peleaba por liberarse de sus zapatos, su ropa era un desastre y tendría que meterla a la máquina para que tenga que ponerse mañana. Evfité a toda costa mirar su pecho desnudo y como se quitaba los pantalones, por muy caliente que estuviera no sería la mejor idea hacerlo sin hablar antes.

Encontré una camiseta de él que traje para dormir en ella y un par de bóxers, se los llevé al baño mientras se duchaba con una toalla limpia.

Fui a la cocina a preparar café y miré el reloj las una y quince de la madrugada. Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando escuché que salía del baño fui al cuarto y lo ví sentado en la cama con su cabeza en sus manos.

-Tomate estas pastillas o mañana te matará el dolor de cabeza,..

Las tomó lentamente junto con el vaso de agua que le tendí.

-Te traeré un café para que se te pase un poco lo ebrio.

-Lo siento…yo….

-Shhh, hoy no ¿si? .- le dije y me dirigí hacia la cocina por un tazón de café negro. Cuando volví a la habitación el estaba de lado en la cama durmiendo. Tenía el cabello húmedo y desordenado, su rostro estaba algo hinchado pero igual de hermoso que siempre. Traté como pude de ponerlo bajo las mantas y lo logré con mucho esfuerzo. Me acosté al otro lado de la cama y lo abracé por la cintura, él instintivamente me apretó a él murmurando algo que no entendí en mi cabello.

-Duerme Edward, mañana será un día de verdades.- besé su pecho cubierto por la tela y me sumergí en un sueño sin pesadillas.

_YES I WOULD RATHER HURT THEN FEEL NOTHING AT ALL,_

ITS A QUARTER AFTER ONE, IM ALONE AND I NEED YOU NOW,

AND I SAID I WOULDNT CALL BUT IM A LITTLE DRUNK AND I NEED YOU NOW  
>AND I DONT KNOW HOW I CAN DO WITHOUT, I JUST NEED YOU NOW,<p>

I JUST NEED YOU NOW...  
>OH BABY I NEED YOU NOW...<p>

Desperté del calor que sentí en mi espalda, mi camiseta estaba mojada de sudor y mi cabello se pegaba a mi frente. Me moví para alejarme de la fuente de calor, el brazo de Edward me cruzaba la cintura y me apretaba contra su cuerpo aún estando dormido.

_¡ Oh Dios! Hay partes de él que están muy despiertas._

Me salí de la cama despacio para no despertarlo y me metí a la ducha…_fría_. Luego de vestirme salí a preparar un té y algo para comer.

Escuché un golpe en la habitación seguida de una maldición y pasos apurados. Edward llegó a la sala luciendo confundido y enfermo, miraba frenéticamente a todos los lados…supongo que buscando su ropa porque solo llevaba la camiseta y los bóxers de anoche y sus zapatos de traje en la mano.

-Tu ropa está en la secadora, en media hora estarán listas, aunque el pantalón tiene un agujero en la rodilla derecha.- le dije mientras untaba mantequilla en mi tostada.

El me miro sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta.

-¿Bella?

-Claro.- le dije rodando los ojos.- ¿quién crees que era?

-Oh. No yo…

Miró al suelo avergonzado y cambió su peso de pie en pie incomodo.

-¿Quieres un té?. Lo siento pero no tengo café.

Levantó los ojos y se veía totalmente aturdido y fuera de lugar.

_¡Genial ahora solo basta que no recuerde todo lo que me vino a decir ayer!_

-Siento mucho lo de anoche, yo no debí venir en ese estado. En realidad Emmett literalmente me arrojó a tu puerta. Después de darme un sermón eso sí.- dijo pasando su mano por el lado derecho de su rostro que estaba herido.

-En realidad lamento que de no ser por Emmett o por el alcohol nunca me hubieses buscado, ni siquiera me haz llamado en dos meses Edward.- le dije perdiendo completamente el apetito y levantándome de la silla.

-Bella, no es lo que tu crees, yo…yo iba a ….urgh.- gruñó y se pasó la mano por el cabello tironeando de él.

Lo que provocó que su camiseta subiera dándome una gran vista de sus abdominales flexionándose con sus movimientos, baje la vista hacia sus bóxers azules y me quedé como hipnotizada mirando el objeto de mi fijación por tantas solitarias noches. Como me gustaría pasar mi mano por…

-¿Bella?.- dijo con una leve sonrisa y aclarándose la garanta.

Inmediatamente levanté mi mirada hacia sus ojos y el maldito rubor no tardó en colorear mis mejillas. Yo enarqué una ceja desafiante. Tenía muchas explicaciones que dar y no es mi culpa que pierda la concentración si está medio desnudo frente y a mí y yo que solo he tenido sueños sexuales y no es como si mi mano ayudara a satisfacer esa sensación de…

-¡Isabella, te estoy hablando!.- dijo ahora con la sonrisa más amplia aún .

-Ya te escuché.- bufé y me senté en el sofá, sacando de la mesa lateral los papeles que me dio la noche anterior. Se los ofrecí y el los tomó dubitativo, los observó un momento y los volvió a dejar en la mesa. Cruzó sus brazos en su pecho y me miró insistentemente. Eso solo provocó que se viera como el exquisito Dios Griego que es. – Y bien, ¿tienes algo que decir?

Se arrodillo para quedar a mi altura ya que yo estaba sentada, y tomó mis manos en las suyas. Las acarició lentamente como pensando que palabras usar. Yo no quería llegar a conclusiones así que le dí su tiempo.

-Bella. Yo sé que lo de anoche estuvo mal, ya sabes lo de venir borracho y en estado deplorable, pero necesitaba verte y no estabas con Jasper y Alice , ni en casa de Rose asi que llamé a mamá, lo que solo me sirvió para que me gritara por teléfono donde había estado y lo preocupada que ha estado toda la semana.- hizo un mohín con sus labios y continuó.- El sábado pasado recibí una visita en mi oficina. Era J. Jenks entregándome personalmente los papeles del divorcio que solicitaste, dijo que los leyera y los firmara cuanto antes.

Su rostro estaba pálido, blanco como un fantasma pero con expresión de dolor.

-Amor, yo …estuve toda la semana bebiendo en el hotel donde me hospedaba, no quise saber nada de nadie. El solo hecho de que tú ya no me quisieras, el saber que ya no me quería a tu lado…Bella eso fue-

-Edward eso no es lo que- me interrumpió poniendo su índice en mis labios y sonriendo tristemente.

-Eso me destruyó Bella. El rememorar nuestros años de noviazgo y de matrimonio y saber que te fallé tantas veces. Que solo me importaba demostrarte lo exitoso que podía ser, lo bien que podía mantenerte sin mirar a tus sentimientos. Saber que si firmaba los documentos te perdería para siempre, aunque en mi estado alcohólico sabía que había una gran opción de que ya lo hubiera hecho, eso me hizo perder la cabeza, el pensar que otro hombre te pudiese hacer su esposa, que otro podría tocarte, besarte y hacerte el amor por las noches me enloqueció.

Yo no quise admitirlo todos estos años, pero tu eres mi vida , es por ti por quien hago todo esto. Ya viste los papeles, no quiero el divorcio, Bella.

-No es tan simple Edward, me heriste demasiado, te alejaste de mí, todo era mas importante que yo, no llegabas a casa en días , cuando salías de viaje no me llamabas , ¿que se supone que debía pensar?.Por supuesto que asumí que ya no me amabas, que era una molestia para ti,

-Bella, amor! Eso no era así, por favor déjame-. Lo callé levantándome rápidamente del sofá y dándole la espalda.

-¿Sabes cuantas veces pensé que pudieses tener una amante?, ¿que yo no era lo suficientemente mujer para mantenerte en la casa?, no sabes lo que sufrí, Edward, tu silencio y tu lejanía acabaron con mi autoestima, ya me cansé de luchar por arreglar este matrimonio…

El me abrazó por detrás pegándome a su cuerpo y envolviendo sus brazos en mi abdomen.

-Déjame arreglarlo, dame esta oportunidad.- me dijo suavemente al oído y me volteó para que lo mirara a los ojos, no lo podía ver bien debido a las lágrimas que no paraban de salir como torrente.

-He estado viendo a un consejero, fui un par de veces en Chicago y me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Podríamos intentarlo aquí en Seattle, podríamos tomar terapia de parejas, te prometo que no te volveré a dejar sola, Bella. Conseguiré un empleo de 9 a 5 como todas las personas y los fines de semana no llevaré trabajo a la casa. Dime que sí, seremos solo los dos, como antes, ¡Por Favor, Bella!

Esa última frase hizo que se apretara mi corazón y que en mi estómago se formaran en nudos.

_Solo los dos._

-No puedo comprometerme a eso Edward.- le dije mirando a sus brillantes ojos verde jade y viendo como cruzaba el dolor por el rechazo.

-¿Por qué no?, yo …yo te prometo, no te juro que.- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, pasé mi pulgar por sus mejillas y las limpié.

Estábamos pegados de rodilla a pecho, los dos llorando y ambos con el corazón abierto frente al otro. Esto es lo que había esperado de él tanto tiempo, que me dijera lo que siente, que viese lo que soy, como soy por él.

-Shhh. La razón por la que no puedo es que…hay alguien más en mi vida ahora Edward.

Edward jadeó y se alejó de mí en un segundo. Comenzó a pasearse jalándose el cabello desesperado.

-¿alguien más?, ¿alguien más?.- gritó desesperado.- ¡Todavía eres mi mujer, eres Isabella Cullen, por todos los Santos!. No han pasado ni dos meses y ya existe alguien más, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Bella?

-Edward tranquilízate por favor, déjame explicarte, yo no lo busq.-

-No digas que tu no lo buscaste, me has estado engañando, Isabella. Y yo que pensé que tenía una oportunidad, pero ¡No!, porque tu ya tienes a alguien más…

Sus gritos subieron de tono y estoy segura que los vecinos podían oír completamente la discusión seis pisos arriba del departamento. Ah, pero yo no me quedé atrás ¿cómo se atreve a tacharme de infiel?.

-¡Puedes Callarte Edward!, como puedes pensar que te soy infiel, si fuiste tú el que se alejó de nuestra relación en prim-

-¡yo me alejé!, pero jamás te engañaría Isabella, no es lo mismo alejarse que.- no aguanté más y le dí una bofetada.

_Twhack!_

El me miró atónito. Yo estaba temblando, no puedo creer que lo haya abofeteado. Esta situación está completamente fuera de contexto.

Me acerqué y él se alejó instintivamente mientras se tomaba la mejilla que había golpeado.

-Ven al sofá y déjame terminar de hablar, ¿quieres?.- le tome de la mano y lo hice sentarse en el sofá, yo me senté a su lado y giré mi cuerpo para estar de frente a él. El miraba al suelo, tenía una expresión de herido agobiante. Tenía que arreglar esto ahora mismo.

-Edward, mírame por favor.- le dije aun sosteniendo sus manos entre las mías y dándoles un pequeño apretón.- Por favor Edward, es importante que me explique.

El se giro y me miró. Me armé de valor y lo enfrenté.

-Siento lo del golpe, Dios sabe que tienes suficiente con lo que Emmett te hizo ayer.-

Acaricié su mejilla derecha, pero no obtuve respuesta de su parte.

-Cuando dije que hay alguien más, fue verdad Edward, pero no te he sido infiel en ningún momento.

El rió desanimadamente.

-Solo escúchame, estoy de acuerdo en que lo del divorcio no es la mejor idea en estos momentos, tenemos muchos problemas que solucionar, lo más importante de todo esto es que ya no seremos los dos.

El me miró sin comprender lo que le estaba diciendo. _¡Urgh hombres!_

-Estoy embarazada Edward, tengo 15 semanas de embarazo.- lo miré sonriendo .- ¡Vas a ser papá!

Su rostro no mostró ninguna expresión, solo me miró como a través de un sueño o algo por el estilo.

-¿embarazada?.- susurró después de unos segundos.

-Te juro que no lo sabía hasta esta semana, fui a ver a una Gineco-Obstetra y ella lo confirmó el miércoles.

-¿Voy a ser papá?

Rodé los ojos y me reí de él. Tomé sus manos y las puse en mi vientre.

-Vamos a tener un pequeño Cullen en casa. Eso es, sí me dejas volver a nuestra casa.

-¡Oh Dios Mío, Bella!

Me atrajo hacia él haciendo que quedara a horcajadas sobre él, que todavía estaba demasiado desnudo para mi gusto. Tocó mi abdomen con una mano y con la otra acarició mi rostro.

-No lo puedo creer. Siento mucho lo que te dije, yo…no lo puedo creer.- dijo con una tremenda sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

Me reí entre sollozos de felicidad y me acerqué a sus labios.

-Vas a ser el mejor papá del mundo, amor. Haremos que esto funcione por el bebé y por nuestro amor.

El sonrió y estiró su cabeza para alcanzar mis labios, no fue un beso tierno y lleno de amor. Fue un beso intenso y de necesidad, de todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados. En el momento que sus labios tocaron los míos gemí y abrí mi boca buscando acceso con mi lengua. Comenzamos a acariciar nuestras lenguas mutuamente, recorrí cada recoveco de su exquisita boca, pasé mi lengua por sus labios y los succioné en mi boca.

Edward gimió y pegó mi cuerpo al suyo. Lo pude sentir justo debajo de mi sexo latiente, estaba duro como roca listo para mí.

Me aparté de sus labios luego de unos minutos y comencé a bajar por su mandíbula, dejando un rastro húmedo con mi lengua y dientes. De vez en cuando le daba pequeños mordiscos que lo hacían gruñir y embestir contra mi cadera.

-¡Oh Edward!, te extrañé tanto amor.

-Bella…- dijo él acariciando mi vientre por debajo de la blusa y subiéndola un poco.

Moví mis caderas buscando calmar el ardor entre mis muslos y él siseó entre dientes ante lo excitante del contacto. Pegué mis labios a su oído izquierdo y en un tono totalmente lleno de deseo y lujuria le dije…

-Llévame a la cama, Edward, quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Al siguiente segundo estaba corriendo conmigo en brazos, cuando llegamos al cuarto me dejó con cuidado sobre la cama.

-Ven aquí.- le dije seductoramente.

Lo hice sentarse en el borde de la cama y yo me paré frente a él. Quería que nunca se olvidara de nuestra reconciliación. El me miró excitado y por el gran bulto en sus calzoncillos supe que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Tome su camiseta y comencé a sacársela.

-Traje esta ropa tuya para dormir en ellas. Todavía tienen tu olor.- susurré apenada.

-Amor, siento mucho lo que.-

-Shhh.- puse mis labios en su cuello y comencé a besar hacia abajo, sus pectorales se movían exquisitamente con su agitada respiración.- No sabes la cantidad de sueños eróticos que he tenido contigo. Todos los días despertaba húmeda por ti.- gemí como gata sexy en su oído.- ¿Sabes cómo me liberaba de esa tención?.- dije mientras dejaba bajar mi mano para ponerla en el elástico de sus bóxers. Tiré de ellos hacia abajo un poco y la cabeza de su polla salió a saludarme, grande, dura y roja, con una gota de pre-semen acumulado en la punta.- Tenía que conformarme con mi mano.- Edward gimió fuertemente.

-¡Oh, mierda Bella!, quiero que me muestres.- gruño y abrió de un tirón mi blusa, sacó mi sujetador igual de brusco. Edward iba a continuar con mis pantalones pero yo me alejé un poco de él, y comencé a hacerlo yo.

Saqué mis pantalones, mis medias y zapatos y quedé delante de Edward solo en mis bragas blancas, que estoy segura se traslucían por lo mojado que sentía mi sexo. Puse mi pie izquierdo en la cama al lado de su muslo derecho, efectivamente abriéndome para que tuviese una vista privilegiada de lo que pensaba mostrarle.

-¡oh, Bella!, tus pechos están más grandes.- gemimos los dos cuando el los apretó y masajeó, pero por mucho que me gustara quería hacer una cosa primero así que alejé sus manos juguetonamente.

-¡Tranquilízate Edward! Déjame mostrarte algo.

Puse una mano sobre mis bragas, tocando suavemente y la otra en mi seno izquierdo, nunca dejando de mirar su reacción. El se arrimó hacia atrás un poco para tener mejor visión de lo que hacía, y sujetó fuertemente mi tobillo izquierdo.

Hice círculos tranquilamente en mi seno y en mi mojado sexo mientras calentaba el ambiente. Edward respiraba agitado y la cabeza de su polla, todavía fuera de sus bóxers, resplandecía con gotas acumuladas. Esa imagen me calentó y necesité más, así que presioné más fuerte mis dedos por los labios de mi coño, sacándome gemidos. Puse dos dedos de la mano que tenía en mi seno en mi boca y los succioné mojándolos con saliva. Con los dedos húmedos acaricié insistentemente mis senos, tirando de mis pezones de vez en cuando. Edward y yo estábamos gimiendo, él bajó su mano dentro de sus bóxers y acarició su polla en un movimiento lento y sensual.

-¡Quiero follarte tan duro Bella!.- gimió mientras aumentaba en ritmo con su mano.

-Mira como me tienes , Edward.- suspiré y aparté la tela que cubría mi sexo hacia un lado exponiéndolo frente e él. Pasé dos dedos desde mi entrada hasta mi clítoris al cual le dí un apretoncito que me hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y jadear de placer. Volví a bajar los dedos y los metí en mi coño lo más profundo que pude.

-¡Santa Mierda, Amor! Dame acá.- dijo bruscamente y tiró mi mano que estaba enterrada en mi sexo y se la llevó a la boca, saboreó como sediento en el desierto todo rastro de mis jugos que pudiese encontrar en mis dedos. Yo tiré de sus bóxers, bajé mi pierna de la cama y y cuando su última prenda tocó el suelo, él se encargó de tirarla a cualquier lado de la habitación. Aproveché para bajar mis bragas y deshacerme de ellas también.

Me tomó de las caderas y me sentó en uno de sus poderosos muslos, yo pasé mis brazos por su cuello y besé su mandíbula.

-Ahh, Bella… ¿crees que estará bien para el bebé?, ¿deberíamos parar?.- preguntó algo decepcionado.

-Lo hablé con la Doctora y dijo que el sexo está bien en embarazos sanos, además es tu culpa que esté tan caliente, tienes que arreglarlo Edward.- suspiré mordiendo su lóbulo y lo sentí temblar. Ladeó su cabeza y se apoderó de mis labios en un beso apasionado, introdujo su lengua en mi boca y yo comencé a restregarme en su muslo, apretando su polla con mi pierna en cada movimiento.

-Te voy a recompensar todas esas noches amor, ¡ven aquí!.- dijo y tomó mis caderas sentándome en su regazo, yo a horcajadas de él.

Lo sentí duro y pulsante justo encima de donde lo necesitaba. Bajé mi cabeza y aplasté mis labios contra los suyos, no pude esperar más por lo que metí mi mano entre nosotros y sin dejarlo de besar desesperadamente lo acomodé en mi entrada y me impalé.

-Ooooohh…Edward!, ….ahhh.- grité al sentir como estrechaba mis paredes y latía dentro de mí.

-Ahhh Bella…tra…quila…amor…urgh…- gruñó él, sorprendido por mi acción.

Mis caderas parecían tener mente propia porque no paraban de saltar sobre la dura excitación de Edward, estaba tan duro y grande, lo sentí poner sus manos para apretar mis caderas y disminuir la intensidad de mis movimientos.

-Ahh Edward…lo quiero asi…fuerte y rápido…por favor….- gemí .

-Ughh…lo …que…quieras…Bella…-dijo acentuando cada palabra con una estocada.

Me moví frenéticamente encima de él y Edward pistoneaba sus caderas rápidamente, la sensación de que con el movimiento de cada estocada mis senos rozaban los vellos de su pecho me volvía loca.

Así de rápido comencé a sentir que mi cuerpo quería dejar salir el calor acumulado, estaba sudando y apretando los hombros de Edward tan fuerte que mis uñas dejaron marcas en su blanca piel.

-¡Ed!...uh….uh….me voy…a correr…- grité en su oído.

-Sí…si…si…dale , ¡Bella!

Heché mi cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando mi cuerpo y sintiendo como mis ojos se cerraban ante el intenso placer, mis paredes se apretaron cuando mi climax llegó.

Aprieta. Afloja. Aprieta. Afloja.

Sentí un lacerante dolor en mi cuello debajo de mi oído lo que provocó que me siguiera corriendo y el placer se prolongara aun más.

-Ungh…- gruño Edward al morderme y derramarse dentro de mí. La sensación fue tan intensa que pude sentirlo latiendo dentro de mí.

Caímos a la cama hechos un lío de sudor, extremidades y respiraciones patosas, el me apretó a su lado y me acomodó debajo de las mantas para que no me enfriara.

-Te Amo Bella, y te necesito en mi vida, nunca me dejes otra vez por favor!.- pidió juntando su frente con la mía y mirándome a los ojos.

-Yo también te necesito Edward, los dos te necesitamos .- le susurré poniendo nuestras manos unidas en mi vientre y acariciando nuestro porotito de amor.

**Un abrazo a todos los que leyeron mi historia, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.**

**Saludo enorme y ¡Viva Chile Mierda! A mis compatriotas en nuestras fiestas patrias.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Me dejan un Comentario?**

**Abrazos Enormes.**

**Yaz…**


End file.
